Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to pads for work surfaces and more specifically to pads used in conjunction with medical tables of the type used for surgery, delivering babies, examinations, etc.
Procedures performed on medical tables such as surgical procedures, the delivery of babies, patient examinations, etc. often involve the release of bodily fluids. Pads currently used on such medical tables have no ability to channel or in any way divert or control the flow of such fluids. These fluids often flow over the side and along the under surface of currently used pads The fluids then travel into the interior of the medical table.
Such seepage causes extreme cleaning and disinfecting problems. If the table and pad are not completely cleaned and disinfected, patients may develop infections. Additionally, seepage into the interior of the table may eventually effect the table mechanisms thereby degrading the performance of the table. Thus, a need exists for a pad which can control the flow of bodily fluids encountered during medical procedures to thereby eliminate cleaning and disinfecting problems, reduce the possibility of patient infection, and reduce the possibility of table malfunctions.